The Heroes of Light and Shadow
by Yoshiegg
Summary: Feroshi and his cousin Yoshi have the safety of the Waffle Kingdom in the palm of their hands.  Join them as they bond together to become an unstoppable team of Light and Shadow!
1. An Undecided Fate

**I really hope you enjoy this story, It takes place in the Waffle Kingdom mostly, but there are also some parts in the Mushroom Kingdom. Feroshi is a Yoshi, but I call them dinos in this story. The very beginning recaps what happened to Feroshi before this story. Now read and enjoy the first chapter of The Heroes of Light and Shadow! **

* * *

**Feroshi's Life**

Feroshi is a dino who lives in the small village of Dinoland in the Waffle Kingdom. A fateful day came when a group called the Clefts came in and destroyed his town. Feroshi's parents, as the protectors of the town died while defending the town from the Clefts. Before his parents died they left a little bit of themselves behind so that they could drop clues to help their son along the way. Twelve years after that attack Feroshi had grown into a cocky dino, but would soon discover that the Clefts who killed his parents so long ago were still at large. The Clefts came back to his village to seek the son of the Parents they killed so long ago. Hiding in the safety of the Town Elder's home Feroshi was able to hide from the Clefts. While there the Elder told Feroshi that he was the one destined to save their kingdom from the Clefts. Feroshi didn't understand and the elder sent him back to his house. When he arrived he discovered a note from his parents and told him the true way to defeat the Clefts, by obtaining the Spike Hero Suit. There were 4 parts scattered around the kingdom, and the first part was in his house. Feroshi put it on and more words appeared on the letter. In order to find the other parts you must dream. Feroshi knew what his destiny was now. He dreamt up the locations and one by one he gathered them and besides gathering the parts Feroshi gained lifelong friends. With all the parts joined together and the unstoppable Team made up of Blooey and Blooty the Bloopers, Jerry the Veteran Bom-omb, and Petey, the young Piranha Plant, they destroyed the Cleft King and restored peace to the Kingdom. The Group returned heroes and saviors of the kingdom, but little did the group no, a new evil was born into the world.

**Chapter 1: An Undecided Fate**

It has been six years since Feroshi took down the great evil and restored peace to the Waffle Kingdom. With the peace restored Feroshi went back to the town of Dinoland and settled down to live his life. Yet the new evil that was born those many years ago had different plans for Feroshi and his precious kingdom.

"Breakfast!" Jerry the bob-omb yelled.

"We're coming." said Feroshi and Petey as they stumbled down the stairs.

"About time, Jerry said with annoyance in his voice, I still don't get why you guys are so slow at getting up."

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Petey said under his breath.

"What did you say Petey?!"

"Nothing!"

"I heard you say something you big mouthed plant! Now out with it!"

"Alright, if you don't blow your top I'll tell you. I said I can't wait for your pancakes."

Feroshi burst our laughing and Petey elbowed him in the chest which made Feroshi shut his flap in an instant.

"Really you couldn't wait FOR my pancakes!?" Jerry said sounding more relaxed.

"Yeah I love the way they melt in your mouth and I love their sweet taste." Petey said sarcastically.

Feroshi rolled his eyes not being able to believe that Jerry was falling for Petey's bluff, "Oh I'm sure you love his pancakes Petey, why don't you just tell the tru…"

Petey nailed Feroshi in the gut and knocked the wind out of him, "I'm starving guys lets eat!"

Petey and Jerry sat down with ease while Feroshi gasping for air crawled over to his chair.

Jerry looked at Feroshi, then to Petey, "What's wrong with him?"

Petey shrugged, "Beats me."

Jerry and Petey waited for Feroshi to catch his breath and then they all started to eat. The three shoved their food in their mouths faster than the speed of light. After they were done eating they sat back in their chairs. As they sat back a knock came rapping at the door.

"I'll get it," said Feroshi as he got up from his chair.

Feroshi walked to the door, and yanked it open. In front of Feroshi stood a beautiful young dino. This was Feroshi's girlfriend by the name of Lizzie.

"Hi Cutie!!" said Lizzie as she gave Feroshi a big kiss.

"Hi…" Feroshi said a little embarrassed.

"Who is it?" asked Jerry and Petey from the kitchen.

Lizzie replied, "It's me guys!"

Jerry and Petey replied sounding puzzled, "It's who?"

"It's Lizzie," Feroshi grunted grumpily.

"Oh Lizzie, I see." said Petey and Jerry unenthused, then it dawned on them, "What!!! Lizzie!!!"

Petey and Jerry came stumbling over each other until they reached the front door. They saw Lizzie and said.

"Hi Lizzie."

"Hi Guys," said Lizzie as she gave them each a hug.

Petey and Jerry sank to the ground in a daze. Feroshi just rolled his eyes at the sight.

After a few minutes of watching Petey and Jerry sitting on the ground dazed by the hug they received, Lizzie finally said.

"Alright guys can you give Feroshi and me some privacy?"

Petey replied, "You two just want privacy so you can go make-out with each other."

After Petey said that Jerry and him took off running because they knew there was a slap coming. They ran away from Lizzie just in time.

"Those two are so immature, how did you ever meet them?"

Feroshi brushed his hand through his hair, "um….."

"Never mind I don't want to know, but now to what I was going to say."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"I…I…I…I", Lizzie stopped and took a deep breath, "I received news today from Paratroopa that…that…that…that everyone except the elders and people under 18 in the western part of the kingdom have vanished."

"WHAT?! WHEN DID IT HAPPEN"

"Paratroopa said it happened over night. Yet what is even worse is my parents live in the west side and they vanished too I don't know what to do."

Lizzie started to cry in Feroshi's arms, Feroshi comforted her,

"Don't worry Lizzie I'll get your parents back and everyone else."

"Oh thank you Feroshi! You're the best!"

Lizzie gave Feroshi a big kiss then ran out the door. Feroshi just stood there awed by the kiss. He regained himself and went to his room. Feroshi sat down on his bed and began to think. Then an idea popped into his head.

"If this is the same evil I faced before then the Spike Hero Suit should be able to take it down."

Feroshi hopped down off his bed and went to his closet. He pushed away his clothes and other goodies and found a black box with spikes on it. He opened the lid.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHERE IS THE SUIT?!"

Feroshi started to panic as he ran throughout the house looking for his suit. He stopped to ask Petey and Jerry, but they knew nothing. Feroshi went back to his room depressed. Thinking that he failed his parents he sat by the open box and started to pout. Then Feroshi heard the sound of paper inside of the box. He went onto his knees and looked in. There in the bottom of the box laid a note from…HIS PARENTS?!?!?!

"Dear Feroshi, You have not failed us, we have failed you for not being there when you needed us the most. For that we are sorry. We see that you have grown up to be a young dino and we are very proud of what you have become. That does not change the fact that you can stop following your dreams. We also see that you noticed your suit missing. The reason is that this suit will have no use to you anymore. The new evil that has arisen can only be defeated by the two suits called the Light suit and the Shadow suit. We do not know where the parts are located, but their locations should be locked in your dreams. You have to discover how to unlock those dreams and discover the way to your suit. Please have faith for we have faith in you. We love you very much-Mom & Dad."

A few tears fell from Feroshi's face. He found comfort in this letter, and he reread it about five more times before he slowly folded it, put it into the box and closed the lid. Feroshi sat on the floor deciding what to do, he was so confused right now _and what about this new evil? I thought I saved the kingdom, ugh, what should I do! Oh I know, the elder should have some answers! _Feroshi got up and headed for the Elder's house. On his way to the Elder's he walked past his good buddies Blooey and Blooty's who were outside with there new bloopling, Blooca. Blooey and Blooty waved and Feroshi waved back. Before he knew it Feroshi was in front of the Elder's Bamboo house. He opened the door and walked in.

"Hello?" Feroshi said.

"Feroshi is that you?

"Yes it is Elder it is I.

"Just as I expected."

Feroshi was taken back, "You mean you've been expecting me?!"

"Yes I have been." The elder grinned

"Feroshi was freaked out, "Elder that's just freaky!"

The elder chuckled, "Yes I know, you young uns always freak out with the powers of the elderly. Anyways on to business."

"Yes lets get going shall we."

The grin on the Elder's face disappeared, "Feroshi if my assumptions are correct, then you should have received a letter from your parents."

"Yes that is correct, I did, but wait how did you know?"

The elder grinned, "That is one thing I cannot tell you, your parents wanted me to keep it a secret. If you want to find out you'll have to ask your parents."

"Umm ok? Since my parents are dead, how am I supposed to ask them?

"Young dino there are ways that yo…"

Feroshi cut him off, "Anyways off that subject. What I came to ask was what did my parents mean by the locations of your suit are locked away in your dreams?"

"Ahh just the question I thought you would ask. Now let me question you. Do you remember how you discovered you powers on your last adventure?"

"Yeah…possibly", Feroshi smirked thinking he was being a smarty

The elder angered at Feroshi's attitude asked in a very booming voice "Do you remember!? Or not!?"

Yoshi taken back by the Elder's ability to have such a loud threatened voice replied in a soft tone, "Yeah, I do. The locations came to me in my dreams."

The elder calmed down, "Then that young dino is how you will discover the locations to your suit's parts this time."

"Great just what I need, more realistic dreams that can possibly kill me if I don't wake up! I'm sooo excited for this!."

"Feroshi you are stronger than what you give yourself credit for, believe young dino, believe."

"I'll try my best Elder."

"Then my friend, you will achieve great things."

Feroshi stood up and thanked the elder for his time. He stepped out of the house and looked up at the sky. Dark storm clouds had formed and were ready to drench the land with rain. Feroshi didn't care if he got rained on or not. As Feroshi walked home he silently thought to himself, _Mom? Dad? If you can hear me, please just take me away from here, I don't want to bear this burden by myself, please help me. _In the back of Feroshi's mind he heard two voices, _Honey you won't bear the burdens by yourself, your friends will always be there for you. My son, you have great potential, all you have to do is believe in your abilities and you will get through anything, have faith my boy, have faith. _The two voices began to fade, Feroshi shouted, "Wait! Mom! Dad!" The voices faded and Feroshi became depressed. He sighed and made his way to his house. He opened the door, and started to walk to the stairs. Petey and Jerry who were watching tv spotted their depressed friend and made his way over to Feroshi. Petey jumped in front of him and questioned his friend.

"Why are you so glum?" Petey asked

"I just…I just…never mind."

"Come on Feroshi you can tell us we're your buds."

"No…you guys don't need to know."

"I bet I know what it is Feroshi." Petey smirked

"Petey this better not be stupid."

"Lizzie ditched you for that punk dino that lives right across the street. You know, Elvis."

Feroshi laughed at what he heard, "Ha, that would never happen, but no, that's not it."

"Well than tell us."

Jerry bust in saying, "Come on Petey leave the little guy alone he needs some down time." Jerry started to drag Petey away.

Feroshi thought to himself and what his parents or what he thought were his parents told him _Your friends will help carry your burden, Feroshi decided it was best to tell _"Jerry you can leave him, I was about to tell him anyways."

"Alright," Jerry replied.

Feroshi then began to tell his story, "It all started this morning when Lizzie stopped by to tell me what happened in the west…"

Petey wondering what happened in the west interrupted Feroshi's story, "The West?! What happened there?"

Jerry burned Petey with his fuse and he shut his mouth and Feroshi continued.

"So I thought the thing behind these new attacks was the great evil we defeated so many years ago. So thinking it was the same evil I went to my room to get my suit and found it missing. I searched the house and when I returned to the empty box, it wasn't empty anymore."

Jerry and Petey's eyes widened and they both asked simultaneously, "What was in the box?!"

Feroshi smiled at how they were so into his story, "It was from my parents."

Petey became really confused, "How is that possible? I thought they were dead?"

"They are dead, I've been wondering how they do it, but I can't figure it out. Anyways I read the not and became troubled by the note so I went to the elder and he told me what I was to do. This adventure is almost the same as the last one, with the dreams being key to the locations of the suits, but it's a different suit this time."

Jerry stood there in silence thinking to himself, and Petey being the blabbermouth that he was broke the silence.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet, but I guess the kingdom is depending on me…err…I mean us so I guess we should get going."

"But it's going to rain." Petey said sarcastically.

"Are you scared of rain Petey?"

Petey seemed offended by the question, "Are you stupid Feroshi! I'm a plant for Pete's Sake!"

Feroshi grinned, "That's what I thought, no rain shower nor any weather condition is going to stop me from achieving my goals!"

Jerry grinned wide, "That's the spirit Feroshi!"

Petey chimed in, "Yeah Feroshi, nothing is going to stop this unbeatable team!"

"You got that right guys, now go get your stuff!"

Petey and Jerry nodded and ran into the house. Feroshi waited for Petey and Jerry to gather their things. After what seemed forever the two came out.

"You guys ready?!"

Jerry and Petey nodded They stepped off the porch of their house and took a left on the road. As they stepped out of the town's gates Feroshi stopped abruptly causing Petey to run into Feroshi and fall on his behind. After he got up and Jerry finished laughing Jerry questioned Feroshi.

"Why did you stop so suddenly?"

Feroshi stood there, "Do we have any idea where we are supposed to be going?"

Jerry and Petey looked at each other, "No we don't know where we are going."

Feroshi fell to the ground, "That's just great! How could I forget that I can only see the true path in my dreams, so stupid!"

Jerry put a comforting arm on his friend. "Don't worry Feroshi, we can set out tomorrow."

Feroshi stood up, "Thank you guys for being there, I don't know what I would do without you guys."

Petey laughed, "Yeah if it wasn't for us you'd be dead!"

Feroshi smirked, "You'd be dead to Petey if it wasn't for us, at least I don't get frozen."

Petey stared blankly, "I wasn't frozen I was just umm, practicing for a battle."

Feroshi and Jerry rolled their eyes, "Oh sure you were Petey."

Feroshi and Jerry started back towards town. "I was, and you guys know it too! Hey! Wait up!" Petey quickly caught up with his friends.

The three friends got back home and walked in. Petey went straight for the tv, while Jerry went to go cook a meal. Feroshi thought about joining one of his buddy but then decided it would be best to head to his room. Feroshi went into his room, then into his closet. He kneeled down next to the black box, took the lid off, and read the note from his parents again. The note put vigor into Feroshi and made him feel like he could do anything. Feroshi folded the letter again, put it back in the box, and closed the lid. Feroshi sighed and walked over to his bed and plopped onto it. Feroshi started to drift off when something hit his window. The hit was followed by a loud scream. Feroshi immediately sprang from his bed to the window only to find Blooey laughing hysterically on the ground. Feroshi became very angry. He shoved the window open then yelled at Blooey.

"What the hell do you want?"

Blooey was shocked by the mood his friend was in, "Whoa take a chill pill buddy…Petey just told me about your newest adventure and I wanted to find out more about it."

"Why do you even care?" Feroshi shouted at his friend.

"Well…If you would allow it, I want to go along with you on your adventure."

"I thought you had a little Bloopling to take care of."

"I do, but I don't have to worry about little Blooca."

"Why not?" Feroshi asked puzzled.

"Blooty got my mom to come and watch her."

So if your mom is watching Blooca does that mean you and Blooty are both coming along?"

"Yep, we both want to know if we can join you."

"Well you did provide a lot of help for us last time, and you also made the journey enjoyable, so I guess you can come."

"YAHOO!! I won't let you down, I promise."

"Okay you do that, but remember we are leaving at noon tomorrow so be ready."

"I gottcha."

Feroshi sighed as he watched Blooey run back to his house. He was glad that his friends wanted to come, it would make his adventures more enjoyable and he would have someone to watch his back. As the sun sunk behind the peak of Mt. Frosty everything became dark and silent. Feroshi turned away from the window and plopped onto his bed. He lay there thinking about what this new evil could be, eventually he dozed off into a deep and peaceful sleep. Soon Feroshi's mind began to fill with dreams.

* * *

**Hrmm I wonder what and where his first part will be, Until next time readers.**

**Please review.**


	2. The Attack of Dinoland

**This chapter is a bit shorter then I wanted it to be, but there wasn't really much I could include. Anyways this chapter gets Feroshi's adventure started. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Attack of Dinoland**

Feroshi stood in a clearing of a thick forest. In the middle of the clearing was a big lake filled with a golden brown substance. Feroshi went over and investigated. He put his finger in the lake and pulled it back out. He stuck his finger in his mouth and tasted it. "Just what I thought, Syrup." Feroshi turned back toward the lake and spotted fish that looked like waffles swimming swiftly through the sticky substance. Feroshi was amazed at how they swam with ease through the syrup. He sat there thinking about how it was physically possible to swim that fast through syrup, Feroshi was brought back to his senses by a loud high pitched scream! Feroshi spun around followed the sound of the scream. The screams stopped when he reached the top of a hill. He looked around still wondering where on earth that scream came from, and that's when he spotted it. There in the distance lay a towering huge stone structure. Feroshi ran as fast as he could toward the structure. Running at break neck speeds Feroshi didn't even notice the cliff straight ahead of him. Before he could react Feroshi plunged over the edge of the cliff. At the bottom of the cliff were hundreds of jagged rocks. Feroshi embraced himself because he knew the end was near. A few inches before he collided with the rocks Feroshi awoke from his dream. Feroshi's face was felt like it was on fire. He was sweating uncontrollably. He rolled over and tried to go to sleep, but the sleep did not come. Feroshi lay in his bed thinking of the mysterious lake and structure. _What a strange place, I never knew a lake of syrup existed, and what the heck was the structure. I couldn't make it out. Hrmm._

Feroshi glanced at his clock it read 6:47 a.m. The sun was starting to creep into the room. Feroshi grumbled and squinted his eyes when the sun shone on him. Feroshi turned to his side to escape the sunlight and on his wall was a strange orb. _What's that?_ Before Feroshi could investigate it, the strange orb opened and let out a gas. Feroshi couldn't see or smell the gas, but as soon as he inhaled it Feroshi passed out. He awoke abruptly three hours later. He sat up in his bed and glanced at the wall where the orb was. The strange orb had vanished. _Huh that's weird, I could have sworn there was something there before, eh who knows it still could have been part of my dream. _ Feroshi rolled out of his bed, put on his boxers and went downstairs. The house was quiet which seemed strange. The whole morning to Feroshi seemed strange. Everything was an eerie silent, not even a chirp of a bird could be heard. Usually the little village was bustling with excitement even at this time of day. Today though, the town was dead silent. Feroshi called out for his friends "Petey?! Jerry?!" Feroshi walked straight into the kitchen and the sight of saw made his jaw drop.

The usual perfectly clean kitchen was now a total disaster. The chairs were broken in two and tossed through out the kitchen. All the china was broken and scattered on the floor. The window was shattered; the fridge's door was open with everything missing from the inside. _What happened here? Jerry would never allow his kitchen to ever become like this! And how did I not hear any of this? I'm such a light sleeper, any noise would easily wake me up from my sleep, so why did I not hear this? What happened!!_

Feroshi worried for the safety of his friends ran to their rooms hoping that they might have overslept and would still be asleep. He ran to Jerry's room and opened the door. Jerry's room which was always clean was now completely destroyed. Feroshi ran over to Jerry's bed and threw off the debris hoping his friend would still be there. Finally he got the last piece off but to Feroshi's dismay Jerry wasn't there. _Where is Jerry?! I better go check on Petey_. Feroshi ran out of Jerry's room and down the hall to Petey's room. Feroshi slowly opened the door and just as Jerry's room was Petey's room was destroyed. Feroshi frantically searched in Petey's room hoping to find his friend. But there was no sign of his friend. Now fear flashed into Feroshi's mind_ where is everybody!? This doesn't make any sense at all? Why would the things that did this leave me? This is so confusing. I need to go talk to the elder and the villagers to see if they know anything._

Feroshi left Petey's room and headed for the front door. He opened the door and the sight he took in broke his heart in two. The town he called his home was completely destroyed. The only two houses that were standing were Feroshi's and the small Bamboo house at the end of the road. Tears welled in Feroshi's eyes. He fell to the ground crying. Thoughts of his friends ran through out his head and he started to pound the ground, _Who did this!? And why did they do it? They better watch out, because I am not resting until the ones responsible for this are killed! I'm vowing to kill all those bastards that took what was precious to me away! Petey, Jerry, Blooey and Bloota, Lizzie, if they are not safe those bastards are going to pay dearly!_ Feroshi stood up clenching his fists. His soul was filled with hatred and rage for whatever destroyed his home and took his friends. _I need to control this anger. I can not let it consume me, I will not let it consume me. My friends are counting on me. I must be strong. The elder will no what to do._ Feroshi calmed himself then headed toward the Bamboo house. When he arrived he saw the door broken down. Feroshi now became worried and he sprinted inside.

"Elder!? Elder are you here?"

Feroshi listened but heard no reply. He again called out.

"Elder are you here?!"

This time Feroshi heard a soft reply.

"help me! I'm over here"

"I can't help you if I don't know where you are!"

"Follow my voice."

"Well keep talking so I can find you."

Feroshi listened to the elder speak and he followed it to a pile of collapsed ceiling. Feroshi moved the pile of rubble to find the elder gasping for air. Feroshi lifted the elder out of the rubble and sat him down on the bamboo floor. After the elder started breathing normal again and had calmed down Feroshi asked him question.

"Elder what happened to our town!?"

"Young dino…you need to save us."

"I know I have to save you guys, but I can't save anybody unless I know who attacked our village."

"The attackers," the elder grunted with pain, "was the group who call themselves the Boboblikins."

"The Bobo what?."

"Boboblikins."

"Oh the Boboblikins, so are they tied in with the clefts?"

"No the Boboblikins have nothing to do with the clefts. After you beat the Cleft King the clefts fled this world."

"Well the clefts were easy so the Boboblikins should be even easier!" Feroshi stood there confidently.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Bobolikins. They are much more ferocious than the clefts. The Bobolikins roam the land searching for people to devour and when they discover a city or town they attack and if they defeat that place they eat everyone in it, but today they decided to take our villagers prisoner. Even with all my knowledge I have no clue what they plan to do with the villagers. That is what you are to do. You are to discover what they plan to do and try to stop it."

"Oh don't worry elder I'll do more then just stop their plans. But how do I stop them first?"

The elder chuckled, "Well if my assumptions are correct young dino, then I bet you have already dreamt of the place you are to go. Am I correct?"

Feroshi's jaw dropped, "How do you do that elder?"

It's a secret, and maybe when you are ready to become what I have become then I shall teach you, but until then you can't know. So did you dream of it?"

"Yes I did, the first area is a place with a giant lake filled with maple syrup."

"That young dino is Maple Syrup Lake, the people who watch over that lake send their offerings up to their god in a place called The Waffle Temple. I believe that what you seek is located in that Temple."

"The Waffle Temple…what a strange name."

"Yes it may be a strange name, but within the temple walls is where a powerful and evil dragon slumbers. The heroes of the lake people sealed that evil dragon inside the temple walls. The people call it Volvagia or the dragon of fire. According to the legends of the people, in order for the dragon to be awakened, five people need to be sacrificed. And with that legend in mind I fear that is the reason the Boboblikins took our villagers hostage. They want to awaken Volvagia!"

"I won't let them do that, I'm going to prevent them from waking up that dragon."

"I fear you are too late. Volvagia is already stirring from her 100 year slumber and now all you can do is try to save the prisoners and take down Volvagia once and for all. If you fail Volvagia will get her revenge on the land and the ancestors of the people who sealed her away so many years ago."

"Not on my watch, Volvagia won't even see the light of day."

"I have seen many great things from you young dino and I highly doubt that you will fail me. But Now it is time for you to go young dino. When you leave our village head east towards the Pancake Woods, in the middle of the woods you will reach Maple Syrup Lake."

Feroshi nodded and bowed, "Thank you elder, I will not fail you."

As Feroshi left the Elder's ruined house the elder whispered under his breath.

"I sure hope he knows what he is doing…I fear even Feroshi with all of his knowledge and strength will still not be enough to take on the challenges that he is about to face alone. I must awaken the Hero of Shadow!"

* * *

**The Hero of Shadow, You'll get to meet him in the next chapter, but until then take care**

**Please Review, I'd like to hear what you guys think.**


End file.
